PŁATNE SUBSKRYPCJE - Zapytaj Beczkę 115
Opis odcinka Śmieszne. Jednogłośna Opinia Poprzedni odcinek obejrzało. Ich opinia była jednogłośna: Rzycie jest jak dziki zachud. mozesz być kombojem i wogule - Evoxx Pytania *Jemu już odpierdala od fejma i pieniędzy... - Lordex99 *własnie widziałem reklame "youtube red". Co sądzisz o pomysle płatnej subskrypcji youtube'a ($10 miesięcznie) za brak reklam na yt? - Sławek Walczak *Krzysiu prosze wytłumacz mi dlaczego KOŚCIÓŁ KATOLICKI KRYTYKUJE HALLOWEEN? Jak dzieci chodzą zbierać słodycze po domach to od razu że SZATAN GRZECH ZŁO a jak ksiądz chodzi po kolędzie zbierać pieniądze to nikt sie nie czepia! TO SIE NAZYWA KURWA POLSKA - TheLastTargaryen *No kurwa! W końcu zajebisty odcinek :D - bizonpawel *Krzysiu dlaczego Ty jak i inni youtuberzy mnie olewacie ._. ? - damcio166 *Kawał Beczka: Czym się różni balko od polonisty??? ... Potrafi utrzymać rodzine - Fif Fi *Krzysiu... Shadowban? - Lupasiupa *Po raz pierwszy przeczytałem jednogłośną opinie bez zatrzymywania filmu. - Bart *Krzysiu! Zabrzmi to debilnie ( szczególnie patrząc na moje profilowe) ale czy nie uważasz, że homoseksualizm jest trochę za bardzo wyeksponowany w mediach? I nie mówię tu o ogóle gejów i lesbijek, ale o tych spośród nich, którzy się z tym wpychają w twarz? Nie jestem przeciwny homoseksualizmowi - Mateusz Rokita *To trochę smutne, że yt'berzy nie mają żadnych stanowisk. Kiedyś fajnie słuchało się np. takiego Gimpera, a teraz praktycznie unika wyrażania swojej opinii, a jak już to musi dodać, że nie chcę nam narzucać swojego zdania i tego typu bełkot. Ciebie - Gonciarz za to fajnie się słucha, bo nadal wyrażasz swoje własne zdanie i mam nadzieje, że tego nie zmienisz. - anagrom *Wyczuwam ukrytą aluzję do kupienia twojej książki, bardzo sprytne Krzysiu - Kairos271 *Fraszki beczki: na górze róże na dole Gonciarz nie umiem rymować elektroencefalograf - Aleksandra G *Fraszki beczki: Fraszki fraszki wszyscy piszą Potem się w fotelach kiszą Fraszkę w odcinku widzieć chcą To im Krzysiu pokaż tą - DeusArtifex *Fraszki beczki: No ja przepraszam bardzo, ale to w ogóle nie jest fraszka. Chyba ktoś tu nie uważał na języku polskim! - Szubert ADHD *jakie jest najgorsze pytanie jakie kiedykolwiek mogłeś usłyszzeć? - Hidan Aka *Niezły masz ból dupy. Najpierw nie podobał Ci się wardega, teraz w. Markowicz i oczywiście kolejny raz zachowujesz się jak nadety bufon. Najgorszy typ człowieka to właśnie taki bufon który na każdego patrzy z góry. - Johny Mayson *Fraszki beczki: Oglądam sobie Twój program, chujowy humor, przy chujowej pogodzie. Nagle patrzę uważnie, a tu beczka ma spermę na brodzie! - Zero Absolutne *WYGLĄDASZ TUTAJ JAKBYŚ MIAŁ 15 LAT XD JAKI JEST TWÓJ SPOSÓB NA TAK MŁODY WYGLĄD? :v - CHK *JA PIERDOLE POJECHAŁEM NA LIKES FESTIVAL I DOBRYCH LUDZI BYŁ TYLKO MIETCZYNSKI A INNE POKURWIALE LAMUSY TYPU GIMPR GRALI NA KOMPUTERACH A INNI PATRZALI NA NICH JAK GRALI POTEM GRAL KWIATKOWSKI A NAKONCU ROJEK, ROJEK JEST FAJNY - XXX太マラ *dzieki ze nie robisz jakiegos jebanego q&a - jozek molga *Myślałeś o robieniu kju en ej? Niewiem jak to się pisze po angjelsku. :) - R2s R2s *P Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś jaki masz stopień w skalki Kinseya? - Andrzej Abramowicz *Widzę, że z Ciebie taki cynik-szyderca. Wszystko co Ci się nie podoba to cebula albo lepiej krzywy uśmieszek zażenowania... ew. tłumaczysz tak na prawdę znowu szydząc. Zachowujesz się po prostu rzyciowo hehe. Masz jednak plusa za jechanie po naszych filozofach od siedmiu boleści z youtuba. Mówisz też mądrze, ale myślę że sposób w jaki to robisz pozostawia wiele do życzenia (a powtórz to sobie tym dziwnym głosem, wtedy tylko utwierdzisz myślących podobnie do mnie). - NuckChorris *Ten beczka to jakiś lewak. Nie lubię go. Jest głupi jak kiść bananów, a wydaje się mu że jest jakimś intelektualnym guru. - Technic89 Fraszki Beczki *na górze róże na dole Gonciarz nie umiem rymować elektroencefalograf - Aleksandra G *Fraszki fraszki wszyscy piszą Potem się w fotelach kiszą Fraszkę w odcinku widzieć chcą To im Krzysiu pokaż tą - DeusArtifex *No ja przepraszam bardzo, ale to w ogóle nie jest fraszka. Chyba ktoś tu nie uważał na języku polskim! - Szubert ADHD *Oglądam sobie Twój program, chujowy humor, przy chujowej pogodzie. Nagle patrzę uważnie, a tu beczka ma spermę na brodzie! - Zero Absolutne Podkład muzyczny *Jason Derulo - Wiggle (feat. Snoop Dogg) *'Otis McDonald - Fingers' (intro i outro) *Michael Ortega - It's Hard to Say Goodbye (przy nawiązaniach do Kropek Włodka Markowicza) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl *György Ligeti, The Bavarian Radio Orchestra, Francis Travis - Requiem for Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, 2 Mixed Choirs and Orchestra (2001: A Space Odyssey OST) *Silent Partner - Move It or Lose It *Otis McDonald - Behind Closed Doors *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *John Deley - Bumper Tag (przy "Q&A") *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades Zastosowane żarty *Dolary Ciekawostki *Krzysztof nawiązał kilkakrotnie do filmu Kropki Włodka Markowicza: **''"Prawdziwa rola nauczyciela polega na przekazywaniu połączeń, a nie kropek"'' **''"Połączcie kropki"'' **''"Prawdziwa mądrość bierze się ze zrozumienia, a nie bezmyślnego konsumowania Beczek i Platon wiedział to już dawno temu"'' **''"Beczka, książka, Beczka, książka"'' *Krzysztof na początku odcinka śpiewa "Beczka's back, alright" - przerobił utwór Backstreet Boys - ''Everybody (Backstreet's Back)'' *Krzysztof po jednogłośnej opinii powiedział: "hej, Beczko i ty, dziewczynko, zmieńmy w czyn to" - nawiązał w ten sposób do utworu DJ 600V & Tede - ''Merctedes S600'' *Polaczek i Gimbus wypowiadają następujące cytaty: **''"Czysto logiczne rozumowanie nie da nam żadnej wiedzy o realnym świecie"'' - Albert Einstein **''"Nadziei każdy musi szukać sam dla siebie, nie ma żadnej powszechnej recepty"'' - Czesław Miłosz **"Celem nie jest bycie lepszym od kogoś innego, tylko bycie lepszym od tego, kim było się samemu" - Dalajlama *W tym odcinku zadebiutował Gonchak98. Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem